


What about now?

by BecaAMM



Series: Modern Parents Jon Snow/Sansa Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Married Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When taking care of Sansa during her morning sickness, Jon tries to get a kick from their baby.





	What about now?

Jon held Sansa’s red hair back while she threw up anything she had left in her stomach, her skin coated in a cold sweat layer.

“There you go,” he whispered when she rested her back against his chest, trying to comfort his wife.

“I hate you,” she groaned, feeling her stomach twisting into itself.

“No, you don’t,” he kissed her cheek.

“I’ll never let you get me pregnant again,” she affirmed, turning around and wrapping her around his waist as he started carrying her to their bedroom. “Forget about your dream of having a bunch of kids.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, deciding not to remind her that she also wanted a big family.

When he let Sansa on the bed, her shirt slid down and exposed her stomach and the very evidence of a growing bump.

“My baby,” he whispered, kissing her skin right where he knew the baby was supposed to be.

They didn’t know the sex yet, but Jon was betting on a girl, and already ready to spoil her.

“She deserves a brother or sister to grow up with her,” he teased his wife.

“Sure,” Sansa rolled her eyes. “You can carry the second kid inside you.”

Jon smirked, his hand still caressing her belly, and his eyes widened when he apparently felt something.

“Was that a kick?”

Sansa shook her head, impatient and just _tired._

“It’s a fart. I wouldn’t stay there if I was you.”

He didn’t move, though, and a minute later looked at her the same way again.

“And now?”

“No,” Sansa closed her eyes. She was still nauseous and maybe sleep could make her feel better.

Jon didn’t seem to notice what she did. Once again, his voice made her look at him.

“And now?’

“ want to sleep, Jon,” she whined, pulling a pillow to cover her face.

He stood in silence for a moment and his wife sighed, thankful for the momentary silence before hearing his voice again.

“What about now?”


End file.
